


Fear of the Future

by Chaos Fox (ChaosFox)



Category: Persona 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosFox/pseuds/Chaos%20Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddie starts to fear what will truly happen after the investigation. If he would have to go back and if the others would forget him or not. Luckily Chie and Yosuke find the bear moping by himself by the Samagawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of the Future

Teddie strolled down the Samagawa River, people walking and talking beside him as he continued on his path, a smile plastered to his face as he examined each and everything in detail. He noticed the tree leaves blowing in the wind, the fresh air that had a hint of rain from last knight drizzle, the children running around and playing. Teddie was slightly tempted to go and join the small group but decided against when he thought about how mad Yosuke would be if the blonde hair teen, that always wore a bear costume when he could, was late for yet another meeting. He could take away all of Teddie’s topsicles funds!

Teddie skipped down letting all the life around him. It was such a contrast to the lonely and fog filled life back in the T.V. A place where only shadows that would kill him if they found him lived. No fun, no talking. Just an empty place where Teddie seemed to be the only one who would hold a conversation. Not an intelligent one mind you, but a conversation none the less.

This world was so much different than the one he came from and he wanted to enjoy all the things it had that he had never experienced before. He has already had so much fun with Yosuke, Souji and the others, as well as Nanako. He got to go to the beach, play in a band and even eat a lot of good cooking that Souji and Kanji would make. The girls cooking on the other hand was something really terrible.

Teddie slowed down as he looked up at the sun he could never see in his world. Bright and yellow, warm and welcoming. It made him think of the soft moon and the twinkling stars that he couldn’t help but pester Yosuke about during his first night in the human world. It was something he felt so in awe to see since all he ever saw was fog and static.

_“What will happen when the case is over?”_ Teddie stopped and pondered. Yosuke and Souji had already reassured him that Teddie was welcome to stay. Teddie even made a promise to play with Nanako to give him a purpose to stay here.

But it was still a thought that crossed through his mind. What if he had to go back to the lonely world he came from once the case was over. Leaving all of his friends behind. Would he have to go back to being the lonely bear who had no one to talk to? Would the others come to visit him? What about when the graduate and leave Inaba? Would the remember him?

Teddie stopped going over the scenery around him once more, in fears that it would change to a gloomy T.V studio with three T.V’s stacked sloppily on top of each. He didn’t want to leave Inaba. He didn’t want to lose all of the friends he made here. Souji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Naoto, and Nanako. He couldn’t lose them and go back to live a life with no meaning. It scared Teddie and it even gave him nightmare that he would never tell Yosuke who would ask what caused the blonde to fall out of the closet.

He felt so lucky to come here, but now he felt like if he never came he would never have to fear being alone again because he was alone to begin with. He felt his eyes sting and he brought up one of his hands in hopes of rubbing the tears away.

“Teddie? There you are!” A voice called. Teddie’s eyes shot up to see Yosuke and Chie jogging up to him. His eyes widened when he realized that the sun was slowly setting.

“Teddie! Have you been here the whole time?” Chie asked with a huff. “We’ve been worried sick about you.”

“Sorry Chie-chan. I was just having so much fun!” Teddie shouted, trying to sound as excited as he usually was. “I saw some kids playing and I got so caught up in the fun!”

“We’ve been worried sick and you’ve been playing with damn…. Kids?” Yosuke’s yell soon softened into a small question. Teddie looked over Yosuke, curious why he wasn’t yelling like usual. “Hey Teddie. Are you ok?”

“What do you mean Yosuke?” Teddie asked innocently.

“Hey now that he mentions it.” Chie took a closer examination of Teddie’s face. “Have you been crying? Your eyes are all red.”

“Huh?” Teddie brought up his hands to his eyes to try and cover them. “I-I wasn’t crying!”

“You’re a terrible liar Ted.” Yosuke growled bringing both of Teddie’s hands down.

“Ouch! Yosuke that was mean!” Teddie whined pouting at Yosuke.

“Sorry.” Yosuke sighed, letting go of Teddie’s hands. “Just, why were you crying?”

“I told you I wasn’t.” Teddie mumbled.

“Like hell.” Chie disagreed. “Teddie, you can tell us you know.”

Teddie re-felt the tears spring to his eyes and soon they were falling down his face. Yosuke and Chie shared glances of concern before focusing on Teddie who was rubbing some of the tears away. Soon he couldn’t stop and he lunged himself forward and gripped Yosuke’s uniform jacket.

“Woah!” Yosuke stumbled back a bit but soon found his balance. This was usually the time Yosuke would push the bad pun giver off him, but he decided to make an exception this one time and patted Teddie’s back as the blonde cried onto his shirt. Chie stood by and soon came over and hugged Teddie’s back, helping to smooth the crying teen.

“I-I’m afraid.” Teddie whispered after a few minutes. Chie got off the blond, but still stood close by in case he started to cry again.

“What are you afraid of?” Chie asked gently patting Teddie gently on the back.

Teddie looked up to glance at both Chie and Yosuke before bending his head back down again. He took a breath before speaking again.

“I’m afraid that once the case is over, I’ll have to go back to the T.V world, that you all won’t visit me and then forget about me.” Teddie revealed.

“Stupid.” Yosuke said lightly flicking Teddie’s forehead.

“Yosuke! That’s cruel! Here I am pouring my heart out to you and you call me stupid!?” Teddie whined glaring slightly at Yosuke.

“I’m calling you stupid because something like that would never happen.” Yosuke rolled his eyes. “Like hell we’ll let you go back to the T.V world all alone. Didn’t Souji and I already tell you aren’t going back?”

“And what’s with saying we’d forget about you huh?” Chie huffed taking her turn of flicking Teddie in the forehead. “We could never forget about you Teddie!”

“You guys!” Teddie teared up again and this time got Chie and Yosuke into a group hug and bawled into both of their shirts.

“Teddie!” Yosuke groaned, but let the bear boy have this moment. After a few more minutes Teddie let go and smiled brightly at both the brunettes.

“You guys are the best you know that?” Teddie asked.

“Yeah, yeah.” Yosuke waved his hand before taking out his phone. “Anyways, I’ll contact the others and let them know we found you. Pretty sure the meeting has been canceled for today anyways.”

Yosuke walked a little ways away, calling Souji to inform the leader that Teddie was alright and that they would have to reschedule the meeting for another time. Chie took a glance at Teddie and smiled at him.

“Teddie. No matter what, we’re here for you, even when you can be a bit of a pervert at times.” Chie patted Teddie’s shoulder. “So never fear having to be separated from us ok?”

“Thanks Chie-chan!” Teddie hugged the bobbed haired girl before letting go. Yosuke soon walked up and sighed.

“Well now we’re going have to do the meeting right after my shift tomorrow.” Yosuke groaned.

“Why didn’t you tell Souji you had a shift tomorrow?” Chie asked.

“We can’t hold off the meeting for too long and I don’t want Souji to rearrange his already busy schedule. Plus it’s a short shift so it won’t be that bad.”

“Well look who’s being all responsible about this.” Chie teased.

“That’s a surprise Yosuke.” Teddie teased as well.

“Shut up!” Yosuke threw his arms up in protest before folding them back against his chest. “Anyways, let’s head home.”

“Yeah! I’m hungry!” Teddie cheered.

“Well then I’ll see you two later.” Chie waved. “I’m staying at Yukiko’s place tonight so if you need me, I’ll be there.”

“Ok!”

And with that Chie turned around and began jogging down the street. Teddie kept waving his arms goodbye until Yosuke started to drag him back home. Once home the two ate and got ready for bed.

“Hey Teddie.” Yosuke said. Teddie turned around before he entered the closet, wearing and over size white t-shirt and shorts.

“Yeah Yosuke?” Teddie responded.

“Sleep in my bed tonight.”

“Oh my Yosuke! How scandalous!” Teddie brought his hands to his mouth. “I didn’t know you were after me for those reasons. Is this why you let me stay at your place?”

“No you dumb bear!” Yosuke growled throwing a pillow at Teddie. “You didn’t want to feel lonely right? So get over here.”

“Yosuke.” Teddie nodded as he skipped and jumped into Yosuke’s bed with a laugh. Yosuke muttered something under his breath before reaching over and turning off the light.

“What?” Yosuke asked realizing that Teddie was staring up at him.

“Thanks.” Teddie smiled before closing his eyes Yosuke was about to reply but when Teddie started snoring, he closed his mouth and shook his head.

“Dumb bear.” Yosuke muttered before closing his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Teddie’s snoring.


End file.
